1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to security containers of the type for holding a package containing an audiocassette, videocassette or compact disc and a related release key. More particularly, the invention relates to such a security container and related release key which enables the security container to be opened more easily than heretofore possible. Specifically, the invention relates to a hand-held release key which remains attached to the security container to assist in opening the security container.
2. Background Information
Audiocassettes, videocassettes, and compact discs (CDs) have become increasingly popular over the past several years and have become an important segment of the recording and movie industry. These three general types of recording media are displayed in retail stores for sale and/or rental in a variety of display packages. Audiocassettes are predominantly sold and displayed in a two-piece plastic case such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,534. These plastic display boxes are usually wrapped in a clear cellophane outer wrapping to protect the cassette from contaminants and prevent their removal from the outer protective plastic package or box.
Likewise, CD's are most commonly stored in a container referred to as a "jewel box" somewhat similar to the type of package in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,690, 4,702,369 and 4,903,829, wherein the disc is contained within a hinged lid plastic package.
It is important, especially in the audiocassette market, and the CD market discussed above, that the plastic packages or boxes in which the items are contained, be repackaged in an outer security package to prevent their theft from the display cases used in most retail businesses. Various types of display and security packages have been developed for audiocassettes such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,442, 4,381,836, 3,871,516, 4,881,645, 4,834,238, 4,285,429 and 4,589,549. Likewise, due to the increased cost of CDs, security devices also have been developed for displaying them, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,718,547, 4,805,769 and 4,871,065.
Although these security containers for the various types of cassettes and CD's have proven satisfactory for many applications, they do present one major problem, that is, many such containers of which applicant is aware, are opened by inserting a hand-held key into the security container, with the container then being pulled apart to release the enclosed cassette or CD. The process thus far has been unwieldy. The plastic key when inserted to disengage the lock remains inserted in the container while the user releases the key, grasps one part of the container in each hand, and pulls it apart. As such, the user is not grasping the key while the container is being opened which may cause the key to not fully engage the lock, or to fall out of the security container altogether. An example of one such container is in the recently allowed U.S. application owned by Alpha Enterprises, Inc., Ser. No. 07/721,113, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,406, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference.
A second problem which is presented by some of the prior art security containers and respective keys, is that different keys are needed to open the CD security containers than the audio and video cassette security containers. Employing separate keys not only requires the retail stores and the manufacturers to stock two types of keys, but the sales clerk must continually alternate keys depending on whether a CD or cassette is the subject of the sale. Alternating keys not only waste time, but adds to the confusion at the point of sale.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved security container for various types of cassettes and CDs in which the cassettes or CDs are preferably maintained in their usual display packages, but when placed in a security container, are able to be displayed in display racks heretofore used for the unsecured package, and which allow the sales clerk to open the security container while simultaneously maintaining a firm grasp upon the security container release key. Moreover, the need exists for a security container key which may be used to open both a security container with an enclosed CD as well as a security container with an enclosed audio or videocassette.